Ninguno es Gryffindor
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: Cuando el cariño de hermanos se transforma en algo mas... Porque Lily y Albus consideran al resto muy poca cosa para el otro, porque el destino es un cabrón que le gusta jugar con las personas y sentimientos, y sobretodo, porque hay demasiada historia detrás de una simple frase. INCESTO, tercera generación y respuesta a un reto del foro EEQCR.


**¡Hola! pues aqui traigo mi segundo Shot para el reto INCESTO ¿Eres capaz?. Tarde un poco en escribirlo porque no me convencía lo que me salia, y por fin, despues de varios dias logre algo decente, agradable y que me gustara. Es un Albus/Lily, o sea, incesto entre hermanos. Con mucha razon te digo desde ya que si no te agrada la pareja, no leas, y si lo haces, sera bajo advertencia. Admito review con criticas constructivas sobre la narrativa, pero espero no tener el mal gusto de recibir alguno quejándose sobre la pareja: A mi me gusta, cumple con el reto y punto ¿Nos entendemos? **

**Notas al final.**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, inglesa ni rica, así que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a Jotaka; El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

* * *

**Ninguno es Gryffindor **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toda la familia va y viene, algunos emocionados, otros no tanto, pero a fin de cuentas, todos felices. La abuela Molly se pasea alterada por toda la casa repartiendo órdenes; Audrey se las ingenia en la cocina para mantener a todas las manos curiosas lejos de los bocadillos, Fleur agita la varita de un lado a otro, haciendo volar flores, listones, velas y tela; Angelina grita a sus hijos y sobrinos, intentando que se mantengan impecables y bien peinados, pero no es fácil, no cuando se trata de James, Fred, Dominique y Hugo. Esos cuatro son demasiado inquietos, son demasiado Weasley.

Ginny sube y baja las escaleras, le grita un par de cosas a Harry y este se empequeñece un poco, pero intenta que su esposa calme los nervios y le ponga medianamente atención a sus palabras.

– No es bueno para Lily – le dice.

Pero la señora Potter niega y hace oídos sordos. Todos están felices por _esa_ boda, todos están seguros que será una unión para toda la vida, todos apuestan por que la pareja será feliz… todos menos Harry y Albus Potter.

El primero no entiende por qué, pero solo lo sabe. Es intuición de padre. Harry está seguro que su princesa, su Lily, no es ni será feliz, no con Lysander. Lo supo desde el momento en que anunciaron su compromiso y sonrió, no con felicidad, sino con resignación. Lo supo por cada sonrisa falsa que su pequeña pelirroja daba a todo el mundo cuando hablaban de su boda. Lo supo cuando tres noches atrás, tomando el picaporte de su puerta, la escucho llorar. Pero principalmente lo supo cuando él le pregunto si estaba segura.

– Lo amo. – Y aquella frase había sonado tan falsa como lo fue Dolores Umbridge en vida o las notas de Rita Skeeter en tiempos de guerra.

Con Albus es otra historia. El también sabe que su pequeña hermana no será feliz en ese matrimonio, que no ama al hombre con el que en pocas horas sellara un trato de vida, que le miente al mundo, a Lysander y a ella misma. Porque Albus Potter lo sabe, pero a diferencia de su padre, él _si_ conoce toda la historia detrás de esa farsa.

Y el momento se acercaba a cada tic-tac del reloj.

Ginny y Luna cada vez están más relajadas, cada una con una sonrisa radiante y grandes planes para sus futuros nietos y nietas; James dejó de pelar con su tía Angelina, la nostalgia de perder a su única hermana hizo mella en él a minutos de iniciar la ceremonia y se ha puesto dramático; Hugo se pasea por toda la sala, de un lado a otro, farfullando contra Lysander, amenazándolo, porque Lily es su prima favorita.

Harry suspira resignado y pone su mejor cara al ver bajar a su hija. Esta hermosa, y no es el único que lo piensa. Lily se cuelga del brazo de su padre, tiembla como gelatina, nerviosa… no, aterrada le describe mejor.

– ¿Lista? – pregunta el ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió, rogando en sus adentros que su niña diga que no. A Harry no le importa cancelar todo, no le importa la gran cantidad de galeones que se ha gastado en la fiesta, no le importa que al día siguiente se haga un escándalo, solo le importa la felicidad de su hija.

– Mas que nunca.

Lily responde firme, no duda, no piensa. No está dispuesta a dar un paso atrás. Ella también quiere lanzar todo por la borda y salir corriendo de ese circo, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, no por ella, sino por Lysander. Su mejor amigo no tiene la culpa de nada, él la ama y eso es lo único que importa en esa historia.

Camina con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa, desafiante, calculadora, altiva, valiente… bueno, lo ultimo tal vez no. Porque si fuera valiente no estaría ahí, cometiendo tal locura. Pero por algo fue una Ravenclaw y no Gryffindor. Lo suyo es la inteligencia, aunque en esos momentos no lo demuestra.

– ¿Estás segura? – Y ahí está él. Albus le mira con sus ojos esmeralda, solo son unos segundos, pero Lily vuelve a decir "si", solo que esta vez no suena tan segura como ese "más que nunca". Cruza mirada con su padre y Harry asiente, suelta la mano de su hija y el menor de los Potter aprovecha para abrazar a su hermana, a su Lily. – Entonces, se feliz Lily.

Y con esas palabras, un último beso en el cabello y las manos en los bolsillos se aleja rumbo al jardín. Harry cada vez está más seguro que esa boda no se debe realizar, pero Lily no dice nada y Albus tampoco.

Porque detrás de ese "Se feliz Lily" hay toda una historia, mil sentimientos y un sinfín de momentos.

Hay una primer mirada fastidiada, llena de recelo y una mueca de disgusto.

– No la quiero ¡No la quiero!

– Pero si es tu hermanita menor.

– ¡Que no la quiero!

Pero a final de cuentas hay un sentimiento cálido en el pecho cuando la boca de esa linda bebe pelirroja atrapa la nariz del hermano de verde mirada, y un "Tal vez no sea tan mala". Porque Albus no está feliz de ya no ser el hijo menor, pero sobrevivirá.

También hay muchas tardes de juegos, tardes de pleitos infantiles, cumpleaños, primeras palabras, primeras horas de estudio y otras muchas más de diversión, también hay noches de lluvia, noches escurriéndose bajo las sabanas del otro y palabras de aliento.

– No llores Lily, es solo viento.

– ¿No moustro?

– No Lily, no hay monstruo.

Porque Albus nunca supo cuando paso de ser "esa fastidiosa bebe" a "mi princesa". Tal vez fue por las muchas horas que pasaron juntos, tal vez fue la poca diferencia de edad, o tal vez porque James era demasiado rudo para jugar al te y las muñecas, y Albus no. O quizás simplemente fue un poco de todo.

Hay tanto que contar y tan poco tiempo para recordar.

– ¡Yo quiero ir!

– Iras dentro de dos años.

– Pero yo quiero ir ahora.

Albus aun lo recuerda. En su memoria esta tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer: los gritos, los reclamos, el berrinche. Hay tantos sentimientos encontrados ese día. Porque Lily se convirtió en todo su mundo, en mas que su hermana, es su mejor amiga, y le duele dejarla atrás.

– ¡Por fin es mi turno!

Y Lily nunca lo va a olvidar. Ese fue el día más feliz de su infancia. Por fin podía ir a Hogwarts como sus padres, como sus tíos, como sus primos, como sus hermanos, como su querido Albus.

– ¿No importa si no estoy contigo?

– No importa Lily, tú siempre serás mi princesa.

Porque Lily ama a su hermano, pero le sigue pareciendo aterradora la idea de quedar en la casa verde y plata. Además Lily lo sabe: ella no es tan valiente como su hermano mayor y mucho menos tan astuta como su hermano menor, ella lo intuye desde un principio.

– ¡Ravenclaw!

Y con ese grito lo confirma.

Desde ese día la pelirroja supo que Albus estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Porque el Potter de ojos jade no dejo de hablarle semanas como James, porque Albus no la molesto diciendo que era una traidora a la tradición familiar, porque simplemente Albus es especial y nunca le dará la espalda.

– ¿Vienes Lily?

– Lo siento, se lo prometí a Al.

– Pero es la primera visita.

– Por lo mismo, con nadie más compartiría esta salida, solo con él.

Y en aquella ocasión sus amigas se molestaron por no ir con ellas a la primera visita a Hogsmeade, pero a Lily no le importa; ellas nunca llegaron –ni llegaran– a entender el cariño que existe entre los dos.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Lily?

– Porque Nott no está a tu altura.

– Eso es algo que tú no decides.

Y ambos recuerdan esa primer pelea, no como aquellas de niños, donde Lily se molestaba porque Albus no quería jugar al te, o como cuando Lily se enojaba porque Albus le jalaba el cabello. No señor. Aquella si fue una pelea real. La pelirroja aun recuerda el tono frió y decepcionado que su hermano uso, y Albus tiene muy presente la mirada triste e impotente de Lily después de regañarla. Fue el peor mes de colegio, incluso Lily Potter aun detesta con cada gota de magia a _esa_ Nott.

– ¿Me perdonas?

– Si. Pero solo será esta vez.

Y Lily sabe que miente, porque ella perdona a su hermano favorito siempre y por siempre. Pero Albus no tiene por qué saberlo, y ella no tiene porque decirlo.

– Si tú tienes derecho a seleccionar mis citas, yo también.

– ¡Pero Corner me gusta!

– Pero es imbécil.

Y Lily suspira resignada, porque Albus es terco como un hipogrifo y ella le quiere demasiado para no escucharlo.

Porque hay una complicidad que va mas allá de lo creíble. Porque Albus es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que odia ver a cualquier tipo cerca de su hermanita con intenciones no tan sanas –aunque ella ya tenga diecisiete–, y demasiado astuto para no saber cuando alguien está interesado en su princesa. Por su parte Lily es demasiado lista para no admitir que su hermano tiene un extraño don para leer la fortuna y siempre logra tener la razón y bastante prudente como para mentirle a su hermano.

Pero principalmente, después de tantos años, ambos hermanos Potter han llegado a la misma conclusión: Nadie es demasiado bueno para el otro.

– Demasiado fea.

– Demasiado narcisista.

– Es una trepadora.

– Es un pervertido.

– ¡Solo quiera la fama de papá!

Esas y muchas otras frases han salido de boca de ambos hermanos. Ambos se protegen, ambos se cuidan la espalda, ambos solo confían en el otro.

– ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

Y Lily llora. Llora aferrada al pecho de Albus, llora incluso más que Harry, grita más que Ginny y esta más furiosa que James. Porque a ningún miembro de la familia Potter le cayó bien la noticia del intento de asesinato contra Albus, pero a Lily simplemente la volvió loca.

– Tienes que guardar reposo.

– Ya estoy bien Lily.

– Y un cuerno. Tú te quedas en la cama, porque lo dijo el doctor y porque lo digo yo.

Y Albus sabe que tiene que obedecer.

– Parecen un matrimonio. ¡Dale un respiro Lils!

Y en esa ocasión James ríe de su propio chiste, Lily se tensa en su lugar y Albus… él simplemente es él. Tan malicioso, tan observador, con astucia, con ese aire tan Slytherin que enamoro a más de una chica en sus años de colegio y que desquicio a todos sus enemigos.

– No te quiero perder.

– No lo harás. Es una promesa. Regresare.

– ¿Y si no lo haces?

– Lo hare. Porque tu seguirás aquí, esperándome.

Albus lo entendió todo. Después de aquel chiste hecho por James estuvo más que seguro: estaba enamorado de su pequeña hermana, y ella de él. Por eso tiene que poner tierra de por medio, y no de forma figurativa, sino literal. Tiene que aprovechar la ventaja del conocimiento; el azabache ve los sentimientos de su hermanita en su mirada, pero también ve que son desconocidos para ella. Pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo será así, no sabe por cuánto tiempo más Lily seguirá ignorante de sus propios sentimientos: Y prefiere no estar ahí cuando eso pase.

Hay demasiados sentimientos, hay tantas dudas, hay muchos riegos y pocas posibilidades.

Lily lo descubre también. Lo extraña demasiado y eso no es normal, o es lo que Rose le dice. Y Lily lo entiende, lo entiende después de recapitular todos esos meses en los que su adorado hermano a estado fuera del país. Porque Lily no tiene otra platica que no sea Albus, Albus y más Albus.

– Me estabas preocupando, por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de tu propio hermano.

Y Lily ríe, se burla de Rose con toda la hipocresía que es capaz de reunir.

– Solo me había vuelto muy dependiente, nada grave, nada que no tenga solución.

Ella miente con todo el descaro del mundo, pero es necesario. Conoce a Rose, conoce a sus padres, conoce a su hermano James y conoce a toda la familia: Jamas lo aceptarían.

Dura semanas planeando, pensando, ideando y recordando. Todo es tan confuso y tan doloroso, hasta que lo decide; Lily se arma de valor, de ese valor Gryffindor que se supone debe de tener en alguna célula de su cuerpo.

– Estamos saliendo.

La sonrisa de todos los Weasley, Potter y Scamander no tiene precio. Decir que están felices es poco. Están eufóricos.

Lily lo escoge a él, sabe que Lysander Scamander es perfecto para su plan, ese plan que tiene por título "Olvidar a mi hermano". El rubio es divertido, atento, romántico, noble, amigo de la familia y no es feo, simplemente es el indicado para ser su novio.

– Es perfecto cariño.

Pero Lily sabe que su madre se equivoca, Lysander no es perfecto, el gemelo menor tiene un no tan pequeño problema: No es Albus.

Y los meses siguen su curso, al igual que el noviazgo, la alegría de la familia y los chismes de los medios. Tal vez lo único que no cambia en ese tiempo son los sentimientos de la chica Potter por su hermano, y es justo lo que la pelirroja le gustaría cambiar.

Sin saberlo, Albus Potter piensa casi lo mismo.

– Señor Potter, ya se lo pedí a Lily, pero me gustaría hacerlo oficial. ¿Me concede la mano de su única hija?

Aquellas palabras estuvieron de más en aquel momento, pero Lily no hizo nada por acallarlas. Se limito a sonreír y fingir ser una novia feliz.

Ella finge ser feliz esa noche, la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente de la siguiente… Lily es buena actriz, nadie se da cuenta, no al menos hasta ese día.

– Te casas.

Esas son las primeras palabras que Albus le dice. No las endulza, no finge, no espera a estar solos. Verde y café se enfrentan como dos años, tres meses y cinco días atrás, solo que esta vez ella lo sabe, él lo sabe, ambos lo saben.

Y Lily deja de ser buena mentirosa, al menos para Harry y para Albus.

– No te cases.

– Es demasiado tarde.

– No lo es.

Solo las cuatro paredes de lo que alguna vez fue el cuarto de Albus Potter es testigo de ese momento, de esas palabras, de esos gritos y esas lagrimas.

– Te fuiste.

La pelirroja reclama. Esta harta, harta de ella, de él, de esos sentimientos malditos.

– Tuve miedo.

– ¿Y ahora no?

– Si. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Te quiero Lily, te quiero como mujer y no como una hermana.

Albus por fin lo dice. Ya no le importa nada, solo ella; su pelirroja, su princesa, su todo.

– Eso es enfermo.

– Lo sé. Pero es real. Tú también me quieres, como hombre, yo lo sé. Me lo dicen tus ojos.

– Mis ojos mienten.

– El no te merece.

– _Eso es algo que tú no decides._

Ella sonríe triste y sale de la habitación, no está dispuesta a echarse para atrás. Albus la deja ir, recuerda esas palabras: son las mismas que él utilizo en aquella primer pelea.

Esa fue la última vez que cruzaron palabras, no volvió a intentarlo, no hasta minutos atrás, pero Lily está decidida y Albus es Slytherin y Potter, no es una buena combinación. Ya no está dispuesto a seguir arrastrándose.

Albus escucha cada palabra de esa estúpida ceremonia. Odia a Lysander por robarle a la única mujer que le importa de verdad en la vida, odia al juez por estar llevando a cabo ese circo lleno de falsedad y sin sentido, odia a su padre por permitir que Lily cometa esa locura, odia a su madre por no darse cuenta que algo está mal, pero principalmente se odia a él mismo, por no tener el valor de seguir intentando.

El padre por fin hace la pregunta.

Lily se gira, busca esa mirada verde, esa mirada que es capaz de congelar su mundo, esa mirada que es la única que le puede transmitir todos los sentimientos… Y la encuentra. Albus la mira con el último rastro de esperanza y sin embargo Lily sabe que ella tampoco tiene el valor.

– Ninguno es Gryffindor – se dice a sí misma.

– ¿Disculpe? – pregunta el juez.

– Que acepto. Acepto.

Y Lily reitera ese "acepto", mas para convencerse a sí misma que para que el juez la entienda.

Porque con esa palabra sabe que ha destruido los sueños, esperanzas y sentimientos de su querido hermano, y de paso, los de ella misma. Pero aun así sonríe, falsamente, pero sonríe.

Al fondo Albus también sonríe, el sabe que es lo correcto, al menos moralmente, y aun así no deja de doler, duele tanto que aprieta los puños y da la media vuelta.

– ¿Te vas? – le pregunta su padre, Albus odia ese tono, ese que le recuerda que su padre es uno de los mejores aurores de Inglaterra, ese que usa cuando quiere saber la verdad.

– No quiero estar aquí. Todo esto es una farsa, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Lily lo sabe.

El tono ha sonado mas grosero de lo que Albus quiso usar, pero sus emociones están descontroladas.

– Ella seguirá siendo tu hermana, no la has perdido, solo se ha casado. Si Lysander no es lo mejor para ella, tú _tienes_ que seguir aquí para cuando ese momento ocurra.

Harry Potter es un imbécil, o es lo que piensa Albus en ese momento. Su padre acaba de darle la mejor idea del mundo ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Claro, estaba cegado por los celos. Sonríe a su padre, feliz por primera vez desde que piso Londres después de su huida al otro lado del mundo.

Lily solo se ha casado, y Albus entiende que eso no es el fin del mundo, Lysander tan solo se ha convertido en un pequeño y molesto problema en su camino. Albus se dice a si mismo que solo es cuestión de quitarlo, de hacerlo a un lado: solo tiene que demostrar que el rubio no es la opción correcta.

– Te deseo lo mejor hermanita. – Y la abraza, la estrecha en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma y sonriendo ladinamente.

– ¿Albus? – pregunta Lily desconfiada. Lo conoce y sabe que esa mirada y esa sonrisa no son buena señal, pero el azabache se hace el desentendido.

La pelirroja lo mira alejarse en dirección a su ahora esposo. Está asustada, nunca Albus había tenido esa actitud tan… tan Slytherin. Y cuando desde lejos le giña un ojo mientras abraza a Lysander sabe que todo se pondrá de cabeza, y tal vez, solo tal vez, considera que esa boda si debió ser pospuesta.

* * *

**¿Maldiciones imperdonables? **

**Estuve**** tentada a hacer un final menos dramatico y mas feliz, pero tomando en cuanta la pareja, esto es lo mejor y mas factible. La idea se basa principalmente en que tanto Lily como Albus crecen dentro de una familia con mucha historia, fama, expectativas y poder. Con el paso del tiempo, ninguno acepta a nadie como pareja del otro, mas el factor tiempo juntos, los lleva a un enamoramiento. No use a James, porque a el lo siento como mas apegado a las tradiciones de los Weasley y los Potter. **

**Si te gusto, te invito a que pases a votarme en el foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". O al menos, que me dejes un review con tu opinión. ¡Besitos de posholate!**

**Andy **


End file.
